rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Double
Double is an independent rapper/producer. Currently has 2 completed mixtapes and is working on another one. He is from Canada and lists artists such as Kendrick Lamar, Kanye West, Eminem and B.o.b as insperations. 'That's Fruity' The first mixtape by Double. The Corny Bunch was released as the first single on August 4th, 2012. Later Double confirmed via Twitter on August 21st, 2012 that Too Late will be released as the albums second single. Originally people were led to believe that there would only be 10 tracks (including an intro and outro) but Double confirmed on August 22nd, 2012 there would be a deluxe version released(currently unknown how it will be obtained) containing his first ever recorded song a remix of "Bombs Away" by B.o.B. and a brand new song titled "Twice Trice". That's Fruity containes executive production by Double with StreetKingBeatZ and cRuZ as credited producers on the album. In his remixed songs he does give credit though. The album's only features are on remixes, Double did reach out to Bizzare, Kuniva and Rebecca Black with no success. Double confirmed via his Youtube page that That's Fruity will be delayed and confirmed via Twitter it wont release until after November. Double also recently announced there is no current track list and the mixtape will release on November 13. October 19 Double showed the official track list announcing all songs were complete as welll as no production from cRuZ. On November 4th Double conifrmed A Song as the third single, produced by himself, and That's Fruity may release before the 13th. Track List Acid Double originaly planned on releasing "Revenge" on June 6 2013. On January 26th Double confirmed Revenge has been cancelled. On January 29 Double confirmed the title as Acid with cover art. Star also confirmed 4 songs. Double released I Rule on Grammy day (Clean on YT dirty on Hulkshare) announcing it replaced Bitch, Don't Kill my Vibe (even using the first verse for the most part). Double announced on January 11 there will be a clean version titled 2X Clean. Star says there will be some songs exclusive to each version. February 21 Star leaked a very barley audable version of We at War which appears to be just a 3 min verse from Double. March 19 Double revealed the 2X Clean counterpart to We at War titled "Make me Love". April 2nd Double posted on Twitter 2X Clean wont be releasing but Make Me Love will be added into Acid. Double posting on Twitter the exsistence of a song titled "Smoke Weed Everyday" set to appear on April 20th(420) most likely sampling The Next Episode. Production is uncomfirmed at this point. Double later confirmed around 13 tracks (1 less then That's Fruity) will be on Acid. On April 15 Star leaked a low quality image confirming the tracklist without producers or features however. on April 19 Double not only confirmed the release of May 3rd but that for a week he'd be primiering new tracks. on April 22 Double tweeted the final tracklist. Inspiration is the only missing track from Stars list. April 27 Star leaked 10 seconds of each track with the names of prodecers. The Charm Third mixtape announced by Doulbe on June 19 along the release of the single #FUKCDUP is currently set to release October 2014. Star announced on July 2nd a song titled "Blank Shot" was done and would likely be a second single. Double later confirmed that day it would release August 5. On July 8 Star tweeted "Fuck dis Blank Shot Outta My League is my shit" leading to believe Outta My League is the title of a song (may not be final). July 24 Double tweeted "Why do I find it so easy to write personal songs on Spence Mills beats?" hinting that Spence Mills will be a producer. He also confirmed this is the first mixtape without StreetKingBeatZ as his channel has been closed down. July 28 Double took to Twitter confirming Outta My League was a real song by tweeting the hook. On August 6th Star uploaded "My Show" with Fuck censored. Double also confiremd 1 song a month until release. On August 19 Double Tweeted "Midnight rolls around, everyone is money hungry the air. Is so damn buggy #TheCharm" and "Yeah Corny Bunch 2 is a thing also". He later confirmed Spence Mills produced a track called Nothing and questioned Outta My League. Though later grouping it with the confirmed tracks. On September 14 Double posted "My Show" confirming the beat with the Johnny Cash sample at the end showing the cover art for The Charm. On September 17 Double took to Twitter confirming SBTracks returns as a producer. Hinting The Charm is almost done. On September 20 Star confirmed the release date of March 4 2014 aswell as 1 song being exclusive to Datpiff and 1 to Bandcamp. On October 8 Double posted that The Corny Bunch II will release October 28. Songs: # #FUKCDUP (Prod by Double) #Blank Shot (Prod by ???) #Outta My League (Prod by ???) #Nothing (Prod by Spence Mills) #My Show (Prod by toZuProductions) #Cut You Down (Johnny Cash Sample)(Prod by ???) #The Corny Bunch 2 (Prod by Double?) #??? (Prod. by SBTracks)